


Empty

by Icecreamy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, but this suddenly came to my mind and i had to write it out, i have finals, sorry i was feeling kind of soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamy/pseuds/Icecreamy
Summary: It's been one year since he left.Whoop guys, this is the 200th fic for Hyungwonho!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been complaining about finals and stuff, but I suddenly thought about this and was like I MUST.  
> So enjoy!!  
> Btw, come talk to me on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/hyungwonho_ftw

Hoseok sat alone, in this empty apartment that used to house two people. In this apartment that isn’t even his, but he sold his other one to live here. And it was in this very apartment where many memories formed, where love took place, where he waited everyday for _him._

Today was their anniversary, but he was nowhere to be seen. Hoseok missed him dearly, wishing he’d come back soon.

Come back one day.

It was three years ago today when Hoseok confessed his love for him, and to his surprise they were returned. He remembered the feeling of all his doubts melting away, the funny feeling of butterflies in his stomach, the burning of his cheeks when he whispered the words ‘I love you’ back.

He still remembers the feeling of their first kiss together, how his breath caught in his throat, fearing to be released when _he_ leaned closer. How he cupped Hoseoks cheeks, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over them as he brushed their lips together. Hoseok blushes slightly, thinking of how he whispered ‘You’re the cutest’ to him before closing the gap.

Hoseok can still feel how their lips moved together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. How soft his lips felt against Hoseoks, and how he tasted of the ice cream treat they ate just before.

Hoseok brushes his fingers over his lips, reminiscing the past, his face feeling a little hot at the thought of _him._

He loved him, no, he _loves_ him. His feelings not disappearing no matter how much time passed by.

And it made him feel empty.

It was two years ago today, when Hoseok watched as he dropped to one knee, pulling a small, red box out of his back pocket. He opened it to reveal a silver ring which was identical to the one he wore. Hoseok was utterly surprised, he had not expected him to do anything of the sort. At least, in the moment he didn’t, he thought he’d wait much longer. Apparently he was shocked for too long, because the other slowly lowered the box, doubt creeping in the back of his eyes as he stared at Hoseok. He mumbled ‘I’m sorry’, getting up to leave, when Hoseok yelled ‘Yes!’, startling everyone around them.

Hoseok remembers how relief flooded his eyes, and how he pulled Hoseok into a tight hug. He remembers how he immediately pulled back and, once again, cupping Hoseoks cheeks for another soft yet passionate kiss.

Hoseok deeply misses the kisses they used to share, the small moments they had together, the nights they slept together. He misses the feeling of him, his smell, his look.

Most of all he misses _him,_ everything about him.

It was one year ago today, of all days, it was today when he left. He was gone, disappearing without a trace, except for a mere note for Hoseok that said ‘ _I’ll be back, wait for me._ ’. He remembers believing him, in his messy handwriting. He remembers rushing out in the middle of the night, one week after he received the note, because he thought he saw him.

He remembers, how his world felt as if it was crashing on him. How he felt so empty without him, without seeing his face every day.

It was one year ago today, when he left and took everything Hoseok had. His love, his mind, his happiness.

He took _everything_. He ruined Hoseok, making him an empty soul, slowly recovering from the past.

But he still waited for him. He still loved him, after all this time, his heartbeat  quickened whenever someone mentioned him.

It had become a routine for him, every morning checking for signs that he was back. He would check the other side of the bed if it was warm or not, only to find it cold. He would check his clothes, to see if his smell on them was any stronger, only to find the faint smell of vanilla.

He would check the whole apartment for him, only to always find that he hadn’t yet returned.

And it broke Hoseok.

He didn’t understand why he sold his apartment, to live in one that isn’t even under his name. He didn’t understand why he still kept the many plants in the lonely apartment alive, knowing full well how much _he_ used to take of them. He didn’t understand, why, no matter what he did, he wished for him to be back.

And most of all, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t leave. Something held him back every time he marched towards the door with a packed suitcase. It was as if he was sure that if he left one day, the other would return the next, only to see him gone.

To top it off, he always found himself packing something of the other, stuffing it deep into his suitcase.

Sometimes he contemplated trying to go after him, to know what was taking him so long, to pull him back into his life.

But he wanted to trust him.

No matter how much it hurt, he wanted to believe he was coming back.

Hoseok sobbed, he missed him too much. He just wanted him back, to either finally settle things or to end things completely.

Hoseok tried to stop himself from thinking about him too much, but there he was, in the back of his mind, giving no signs of leaving.

He got up from his spot, wiping his tears as he took heavy steps towards the bed. He didn’t come back today. He didn’t make it to their anniversary. The thought was repeating in Hoseoks head.

Hoseok pulled the blanket up to his chin, trying to get a full night of rest for once. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

One hour later, he was woken up by the sound of someone entering the room.

_No way._

He acted as if he was asleep, and watched as the intruder turned on a flashlight. He heard him shuffling around the drawers looking for something, and sitting down on the ground after finding them with a grunt.

Hoseok quietly got out of bed, and tiptoed to the man. The man didn’t notice him, as he was too focused in whatever task he was doing.

_Chae Hyungwon._

Hoseok remembers his back, his messy hair, how he would be too focused into things to notice things going on around him.

There he was, the one he waited a full year for, sitting right in front of him. He couldn’t believe it, almost not wanting to, that he was back.

He wanted to say something, to yell at him for leaving him, to tell him about everything that he did to him. But nothing escaped his lips.

He got a little closer to look at what Hyungwon was doing, close enough to get hit with a whiff of the very familiar vanilla.

Hyungwon had bandages and alcohol in his hand, which concerned Hoseok a little. He knew Hyungwon couldn’t wrap a bandage even in his life depended on it.

“Hyungwon?” His voice coming out as a low whisper, barely reaching Hyungwons ears.

But he heard him, loud and clear. It rang through his head, like a broken record on repeat. Instead of looking at Hoseok, he looked away, as if he was trying to hide something.

Hyungwon said nothing, slightly tensed at what Hoseok would say.

“Hyungwon…”

He went over and sat in front of Hyungwon, who only turned his head more so he wouldn’t see him. Grabbing his face, Hoseok forced Hyungwon to look at him, his eyes widening at the sight.

Hyungwon had a large ugly purple bruise on one of his cheeks, a deep cut on the other. His lip was busted, and he had some dried blood underneath his nose.

His arms had cuts and bruises all over them.

“H-hyungwon… who did this to you? What happened?”

Hoseok quickly grabbed the alcohol and started to rub his cuts, however Hyungwon grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“Stop… I don’t deserve this.” His voice was husky and deep.

But Hoseok didn’t listen, he smacked his hand away and continued to disinfect Hyungwons cuts.

“Dumbass… of course you don’t deserve this!” Tears spilled from Hoseoks eyes, he was sobbing harshly. “But… but I want to do this, so don’t make me change my mind!”

Hoseok loved him too much, to the point Hyungwon felt sorry for ever entering Hoseoks life. He reached a hand up and wiped Hoseoks tears away.

“I’m sorry, Hoseok,” wincing when Hoseok pushed a little too hard on the cut on his face. “I’m so sorry.”

Hoseok wanted to say it was okay, to forgive him, to hug him until all their concerns disappeared. But he was also afraid to do so.

More tears just stained Hoseoks cheeks as he remained silent, and he began working on the cuts on Hyungwons arms.

Hyungwon cupped Hoseoks cheek, rubbing a soothing thumb on it. He leaned closer and kissed Hoseoks tears, the salty taste of them reminding him of how much pain he caused to him.

To his only lover.

“Why did you leave?” Hoseok questioned, a little hesitant. His voice coming out soft and almost nonexistent. He stopped working on Hyungwons arm and looked up at him, watching the pained expression in Hyungwons eyes.

His expression was equal to Hoseoks, both going through a year of pain and despair.

“I had to make amends.” Hyungwon looked down, almost ashamed at the fact he left Hoseok for a whole year.

The truth was, he missed Hoseok badly during the time he was gone. He didn’t want to leave Hoseok all alone, but he couldn’t risk things. So many times, he thought about turning back and going to Hoseok. So many times, he thought about picking up a phone and dialing Hoseoks number.

So many times he wanted to just give up what he was doing, but he couldn’t. If he got through this, his and Hoseoks life would finally be at peace.

“Amends? What amends?” Hoseoks voice had a special tone to it. One that made Hyungwon feel uneasy.

“With _him._ ”

Hoseok returned to working on Hyungwons arm, his hands shaking slightly as he aided his wounds.

Hyungwons father, or known as _him_ in between them, a large business owner. Hoseok knew about everything that went on between the two, how his father hated Hyungwon, despite him being the only heir. He wanted Hyungwon to pursue a life he couldn’t live, and marry someone he couldn’t love.

When he found out about Hyungwons and Hoseoks relationship, he threatened to do unimaginable things to them, especially to Hoseok. Whenever Hyungwon defended Hoseok, he was beaten.

“What? Hyungwon, what were you thinking?! He could have killed you!”

Hoseok knew about the power that Hyungwons father held, and how he could do anything he wanted without anyone telling him ‘no’. He could easily kill someone, and get away with it with no problem.

Hyungwon only looked away, angering Hoseok even more.

“Why would you go by yourself? Didn’t you promise we’d ‘deal with him together’? What happened to that Hyungwon? Do you not know how worried I was for you when you left, leaving me nothing but a small ass note?”

Hoseok rambled on and on, his pent up frustrations exploding out all at once. Hyungwon only listened, feeling more guilty by the second.

“Hose-”

Hoseok was sobbing harder than ever, shaking violently as all his past feelings came out, making him feel weak and vulnerable.

“Hyungwon, what if I never got to see you again?” Hoseok was whispering by now, his voice accompanied with fat tears. He opened his mouth to say more, but Hyungwon cut him off with a kiss. His tongue slid into Hoseoks mouth after prying it open, and danced around it. He pushed their foreheads together after pulling away.

“It was to protect you.”

“What?”

“It was to protect you!” Hyungwon pulled back a little, but still held Hoseoks face with his hands. “Hoseok he could have killed _you,_ not me. He could never kill me, hurt me maybe, but never would he send me to the grave.”

Hoseok was a little shocked at Hyungwons words, nothing escaping his lips as he stared at the other.

“I knew… I knew that he wouldn’t hesitate to send you six feet under the ground, the minute you walked through his doors. And I couldn’t risk that, Hoseok, I could never let something like that happen.

Hyungwon pulled Hoseok into a tight embrace, the sobbing man burying his face into Hyungwons chest. He rubbed soothing circles on Hoseoks back.

“Hoseok… I’m sorry I left you for that long. I only did what I thought was best, and I didn’t think of you. I’m sorry.”

He stifled a laugh when he heard a muffled ‘You better be!’ come from Hoseok. Hyungwon pulled away from Hoseok, wiping his tears away before leaning in to kiss him on the forehead.

Hoseok missed him so much, the feeling of his lips made him feel like a heavy weight was lifted from his soul.

Hyungwon got up, somehow managing to carry Hoseok with him to the bed. He dropped him on it before leaving to freshen up.

When he came back, Hoseok was buried under the blankets waiting for him. Hyungwon found the sight absolutely adorable, and it pulled on his heart a little.

He climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling Hoseoks head to his chest.

“I missed this,” He sighed into Hoseoks ear, inhaling his scent. He chuckled slightly when he felt Hoseok nod his head into his chest.

Hyungwon apologized one more time, kissing Hoseoks forehead and whispering sweet little nothings to him.

Today, Hyungwon was finally back with him. Today, Hoseok felt as if his world had come back, and it warmed his heart a little.

“By the way, happy anniversary.”

Tears welled up in Hoseoks eyes, and he started crying again, to which Hyungwon laughed at a little.

“Why are you crying?”

But Hoseok only shook his head, pushing himself into and feeling how Hyungwon wrapped his arms around him tighter.

Hyungwon kissed his forehead again, trying to calm the other one.

“I love you,” Hoseok croaks out, his voice muffled slightly. He felt Hyungwon laugh, the vibrations in his chest passing on to Hoseok.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic  
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated!!  
> https://twitter.com/hyungwonho_ftw  
> ^^ Visit me on twitter!!


End file.
